The New Addition
by ABCD Person
Summary: Son of Eddie van Halen. Is found to be a wizard and sent to Hogwarts were he meets Harry and Ginny Potter's triplets. He finds love, hate and his true freinds. My summ. suck. please R&R no flame


Chapter 1

The Newest Addition.

Author: ABCD Person

Email: mostly of a what if... question. It is my first time at trying to do a fan fiction that is in my field of knowledge.

I know nothing of anything including this.

"Hi do you mind if I sit next to you?" said a brown haired boy.

"Sure."

"Hi, let me introduce ourselves. On the right is Sirius, then Remus, then James. We're the Potter Triplets."

"Uh, hi my name is Mitchell van Halen."

He was wondering who these people were and why they were so open to him.

"So exactly what is Hogwarts?" said Mitchell

"It's a school for witches and wizards to do magic." they all said in unison.

"So what is that thing?" Sirius said pointing at his guitar case.

"It's a guitar case." said Mitchell.

"What's that?" said James.

"It's a musical instrument with strings." Mitchell

"Can you play for us?" said Remus.

"Sure." said Mitchell as he pulled the guitar out of the case.

He started out with a simple riff from "Running with the Devil". The triplets sat there staring as he started finger picking and making it louder. As he started started playing "Kickstart my Heart" by Motley Crue. James said a spell that made his playing sound throught the train. After a while a crowd had gathered around him and the train began slowing down. Everyone shuffled out except the triplets. They had a grin on their faces. Mitchell had a strange feeling in his stomach about them.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" said Sirius.

"We have houses?" said Mitchell in a confused tone.

"Yeah, we are sorted into four houses called Griffyndor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Griffyndors are noble, Slytherins are untrustworthy and mean, Hufflepuff is balanced between all houses, and Ravenclaw is full of the intellectual people."

Mitchell was beginning to understand as they separated to put on their robes. They left the train and boarded boats and crossed a lake. Then they passed some doors and a old wrinkly lady anounced that we would be sorted into different houses.

They walked into a huge room with candles floating everywhere. There were four tables and one at the head of them all. There sat older people he assumed to be people. There was one who had black unruly hair with a scar on his forehead he assumed to be the headmaster. Then there was a brown haired girl who was sitting next to a red headed boy with many freckles. He assumed them to be married then there was a large man with a black and grey beard. He was considerably larger than any others. The there was a ugly guy who looked pale and greasy.

The man with the black hair stood.

"Welcome all new wizards and witches. I am you're headmaster and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonnagal is your Transfiguration teacher. Professor Granger will be your Charms teacher, Professor Ron will be your Herbology teacher, Professor Snape will be your Potions teacher, and Professor Hagrid will be your Care for Magical Creatures."

"Now all first years please stand up and come up to the front," all the first years began shuffling up to the front. "Professor McGonnagal grabbed a list and called them out.

"Isabel Pantikon." said Professor McGonnagal

She put a old brown hat on her and it said.

" Ravenclaw."

"Mitchell van Halen." said Professor McGonnagal

The hat said " Gryffindor."

He looked around at a group of people in red and gold cheering he sat with them.

"Eddie Rhodes." said Professor McGonnagal

The hat said " Gryffindor."

After about thirty minutes all the first years where sorted and the Headmaster said

" And now let's begin the feast." he said as food rose from the tables.

After the feast they all walked to their separate areas and the one leading the group of Gryffindors said to a painting of a fat lady "Honeydukes." the painting opened up and they all shuffled in and went into separate towers and went to bed.


End file.
